Scissors
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Dean touches scissors and gets caught. Mild spanking. Before Mary's Death. I don't own characters.


Artist/Author: itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell(thanks)

Title: Sciissors  
Fandom: Supernatural Main Characters: John, Sam, Dean, Mary

Type of Spanking: Parental, discipline Implement(s): Hand

Rating: teen

Notes & Warnings: Spanking

Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Dean touches scissors and gets in trouble.

Happy Mother's day!

"Dean Winchester, What is that behind your back."

"Nufin" the four year old replied.

"Show me now!"

Dean pulls out a pair of scissors, which he isn't allowed to touch.

Mary takes the scissors. (Sammy starts to cry.) She swats his little butt and says,

"You march yourself to the corner now!"

After she takes care of Sammy's Diaper she comes back to the room and sits on the couch.

"Come here Dean."

"Yes Ma'am"

"You know you aren't supposed to touch these right?" She asks holding up the scissors.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Okay then, lets get this over with!"

"Mommy, please don't spank me. Daddy was taking forever and I needed to use them."

"You should have asked me. Just because we have Sammy doesn't mean I don't have time for you or love you any less."

"I know Mommy but I couldn't ask you."

"Well next time maybe you will because scissors are dangerous."

She picked Dean up, put him over her lap and applied four quick spanks. Dean cried.

"I'm sorry Mommy."

John walked in to see the last swat being given. Mary sat Dean up and pulled him into a big hug.

"I love you Dean. I don't like doing that but you can't play with dangerous thing like scissors." He calmed down as Sammy started crying again.

"Hello sweetheart." John kissed his wife. "Anything I need to help with?"

She kissed him back and said, "No, Dean and I worked it out."

She left the room and Dean ran to his Dad and John picked him up.

"So sport, want to tell me what happened?"

"I'm sorry Daddy." he hugged him tight.

"You can tell me whatever it is."

"You were taking forever and I thought we wouldn't get it done so I took the scissors to finish it."

"Didn't we talk about that?"

"Yes sir," Dean looked down.

"I promised to help you didn't I?"

"Yes but you took sooooo long Daddy!"

"Son this is the time I always get home."

"Oh, sorry."

"What did I say would happen if you touched the scissors without me?"

"I'd get a spanking, but Mommy already gived me one!"

"Yes she did but I believe I said I would give you one didn't I?"

"Yes sir," Dean Whispered.

John wasn't heartless but he learned to keep him word to his kids so sat on the couch put Dean over his knee and gave him one spank. Not hard. He went through the motions so Dean would know that he means what he says. Dean yelped and shed a few tears for not listening. John picked him back up, got him calmed down and asked,

"So sport, did you get it done?"

"I still need some help Daddy."

"Okay, let's go see it. Do we still need the scissors?"

"Yes Daddy sir, I couldn't use them it was too hard."

"So you got spanked and you couldn't even use them?"

"No, I was putting em back when Mommy caught me. I really am sorry Daddy I thought we wouldn't get it done."

Dean and his Dad went to Dean's room and finished his project. That night at after dinner he looked at Dad and asked,

"Is it time now Daddy?"

"Yes sport, you can go get it."

Dean bounced back into the room and ran over to his Mommy. He handed her his project. It was a card that said

"Happy Mom's Day."

There were pictures of Dean and newborn Sammy. John had traced the boys hands and they cut them, out and put the name and age of the boys on it. Mary teared up and asked,

"Is this what the scissors were for?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Now I know why I couldn't help."

She bent down, hugged Dean tight, and kissed his face all over until he was laughing so loudly that John joined in. He grabbed Sammy and they walked over to where Mary sat. The three of them looked at the new addition to their family. He looked back at them and 6 day old Sammy smiled for the first time.

_Dean closed the card and held it to his chest. Tears were leaking down the 26 year old's face as he looked up towards heaven and said,_

"_Happy Mother's Day Mom, I love you!"_

_Happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there!_


End file.
